The Pillars Of End
Drunevher golems counted their years in two different eras. The Cycle Of Light and the Cycle of dark. after the discovery they began using the mainland calender's instead Common Translation Pillar One: The Start (Cycle of Light) In the begining there was light and all was green and full of life. A wise man of magics set off for the great mountain to call his home and to build a great structure. The wise mage knew he could not build a castle in his life time on his own so he sculpted a great sculpture and hammer thy stone with thou chisel. He used all his power and created the first Drunevher Sculpted and cut of clay and granite. He brought life to it and called it his own. He put it to work digging the side of the mountain making room for thy fortress. So many a hard years went by in the great mountain and the golem spoke thus to the wise man of magics. "Why doth thou enslave thee which thou hast given life a fate of misery" And so he cast the mage down the side of the mountain with all his might. The first Drunevher had gained liberty of its captor and fled to the caves. many a more golems of stone and clay were made to dig deep into the cave and escape the dangers of men of flesh and bone. The Drunevher dug a tunnel deep into the stone and sealed it to never be opened and so thy leader spoke up "From now on thou shalt not betray those which thee owe loyalty to for do not sin as i have and killed thee master" And they dug a hall out of which to call their Great Hall and on each sides many a floors lined for the Drunevhers to give life using what they called The Bond Of Vher. And so went on Pillar One: The Bond Of Vher (Cycle of Dark) And so an endless cycle began of expanding the great hall using its stone to make more golems which required more expansion into thy depths. The warriors guarded thee master and thy entrance to the hall whilst thee workers expanded and made great decoration of the walls and floors covering them in thy sacred runes. They built a great throne apon which thy master may sit and command thy workers and warrior. Pillar Two: Saga Of Ellshkch Silver Fist I (Cycle of Dark) Long after the end of the Cycle of Light a great leader emerged among the Drunvher and its name was Ellskch Silver Fist whose spirit far greater than any other warrior in the hall. For at the age of 102 when the current master died and he was crowned master of the Great Hall he dug unto thou caves and adventured in with his company of 5. Shkchl Of EastHall, Chll Of WestHall, Ollchskch The Pillar Bearer, Mchkschk Of NorthHall and Ssllekchskh Of GraniteMend. Together they sallied out unto thee dark of the winding tunnels. On the first cycle they came across a viscious 8 legged creature of which encased Chll in a web and attempted to make off unto the dark. But luckily Shkchl caught Chll by the leg and pulled him in back along with the monster and so they all slayed it with their feet and it measured half the size of a Drunevher and so many a more attacked and ambushed along the journey. The Drunevher. the 67th cycle Mchkschk talked weary of thy leader to thine friend by his side, Chll and for they grow tiresome of the endless tunnels being brought along by Ellskch for adventure and so they plotted against him and Mchkschk was cast down an endless abysis by the dangerous cave and so he payed for thee sins of plot against those which he owe command to. And so Chll pleaded to Ellschk and claimed he hath plotted and done a many sin towards his master. So Chll was sent home for disgracing the company. The remaining 3 build a great bridge across the abyis and continued fighting many wild creatures of thy dark. after 100 cycles the 3 Drunevher returned home to the Greathall with many prizes to claim their own and to hold above all as a sign of their victory and courage. Pillar Twohundred Seventy Eight: The Discovery (At this point in time the Drunevher converted to the mainland calander) All was well in the darkness of the Greathall. The lines apon lines of thousands of Drunvher awaiting tasks or bringing resorces to the Bond Makers. Somthing of odd nature happend. for the entrance of SouthHall opened and in came 8 men of flesh and bone. for they brought with lanterns which contain somthing of which no Drunevher had seen for a long time. Light, And all gathered and dropped the job they had been doing to witness the men of flesh and bone enter their domain. and they were welcomed by the master Ellskch Rock Fist III and they exchanged words with the use of writing and the men hurried to the surface to announce their discovery of the long lost race of stone And so both Men and Drunvher bonded and they adopted their calander, and their currency, and fought in their wars. Pillar Twohundred Seventy Nine: Reckoning (1204 A.T.F) Emergency Translation And so the men of Elysium poured into Titus like a wave apon the shores and there was a great slaughter of Franikans and Elysians and Drunevher. And while this great ignorance of men had occurred the dead of Sargoth had risen and had began to swallow the land of Orbis despite man having many a chance to stop it. So the Drunevher and the Elysians united and a small coalition had formed between a collection of kingdoms across the land. And the undead came in droves and they tore apart kingdom apon kingdom as the land of orbis continued to bicker and fight amongst eachother showing the ignorance of mankind. The Drunevher gathered all warriors throughout the Great Hall and rallied for the grand crusade against the undead foe. One thousand score Drunevher bearing the great swords and hammers made by steel and engraved with the silver that flows throughout the Great Hall. A war had brewed and a war thee had. No more had been translated due to mobolization for war against the undead which had invaded.